1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for maintaining the position of body parts, which can be accommodated to several different applications to fit a patient's health care needs.
The main health problem which is related to the present invention is mostly caused by any abnormal pressure of the bones exerted on the related cartilage. Mechanical and magnetic devices are interchangeable in their applications, and are used according to the needs of the patient and to the acceleration rate of the related therapy.
For example, during a pre-surgery period, one of the mechanical devices could be used to relieve the patient from pain and then the magnetic devices could be used to provide a constant therapy application mode.
The therapy related to the present invention is based on an easy return of the body parts to their natural integrity, functions and normality.
The difference between the two therapies is that the state-of-the-art therapy very seldom allows full recovery and full return to total normal comfort, besides being very expensive.
The therapy of the present invention, by acting gently and constantly for as long as necessary, in comfort and security, allows a full recovery of the body parts, in a natural way to a full restoration and may realign bones and joints, which cannot be done by the therapy according to the state of the art.
Besides congenital deficiencies, diseases such as arthritis, arthrosis or accidents can be a cause of bone displacement which, in turn, can aggravate orthopedic problems such as synovial extravasation and cartilage destruction, and can even require joint replacement.